


Super Smash Bros. Infiltration

by AceDelta12



Series: Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Summary: This is Book Three of the non-canon Super Smash Bros Apocalypse. series, taking place ~15 years after the events of Super Smash Bros. Vengeance. Features characters that did not make it into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.
Series: Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925644
Kudos: 1





	1. Growing Concerns

Fifteen years after the destruction of the space station known as the  _ Fortress of God _ , Bowsette believes there is reason for concern. Specifically, concern over Taneleer Fett, the fifteen-year-old son of Boba and Shantae Fett.

But at the same time, she doesn’t want to split apart the Fett family with her theory; she’d spent so long trying to find  **her** family--Bowser and Bowser Jr.--that she doesn’t want to see any more families torn apart if she can help it.

But she had to tell  **someone** .

She climbed into her Arwing and flew up to the sky, toward the one, out of all people, who should be able to help her.

When she arrived, she slowly opened the great golden doors in front of her.

“Galeem?” she asked. “It’s Bowsette. Can I come in?”

A ray of light shone from above, and Galeem appeared inside it. “Come in, Bowsette.”

Bowsette walked in, closing the great golden doors behind her. “I need to tell you about something.”

Galeem nodded. “Go on.”

“It’s about Taneleer.”

“Boba and Shantae’s son?”

Bowsette nodded. “He concerns me greatly. I’m not worried about what he’ll become, but what he used to be.”

“What do you mean, Bowsette?” Galeem asked.

Bowsette took a deep breath before continuing. “I think Taneleer is the reincarnation of Tabuu.”

“I thought you and your family killed Tabuu on the moon.” Galeem said.

“I thought the same thing.” Bowsette said. “Evidently he was able to recreate himself and become the then-unborn Taneleer to bring himself back to life.”

“What signs did you see?” Galeem asked.

“I saw two signs, and heard a third one.” Bowsette said. “The first one was his red eyes. Sure, he may have gotten that from Boba, but don’t forget that Tabuu also had red eyes.

“Second, the birthmark on the center of Taneleer’s chest. It’s in the exact same position as the hole in Tabuu’s chest.

“Third, his first words. Peach, Boba, and Shantae were there, but I was the only one who decoded his first two words.”

“What were those words?” Galeem asked.

“‘Tah’ and ‘Boo.’” Bowsette said. “When you put them together, you get-”

“Tabuu.” Galeem said with distaste. “Your theory may be correct, Bowsette.”

“That was all when Peach and I saw him for the first time, when he was just a few weeks old. He’s fifteen now. The red eyes and birthmark haven’t gone away. He has so much hatred in him. And his motives are...questionable, at best. Boba and Shantae are trying their best to teach him right from wrong, but he doesn’t seem to care.”

This disturbed Galeem greatly. “I should see this for myself.”

She vanished.

“She’s likely down at the ground by now. I should follow.” Bowsette said as she went back to her Arwing.

She landed outside the castle, Galeem already waiting.

“Many children have been born since the war ended.” Bowsette said as she approached Galeem. “The last thing I saw Taneleer do before going to you was try to assert his ‘authority’ over the other students. But it’s not just that. He’s back-talking Molly, he’s telling me I should have finished what I started, he scrutinized Peach’s castle, taking everything that had even so much as a  **mention** of Tabuu, he even took a butter knife and slashed at the drawing of you that one of the students made. I had to tape it back together, and I told the girl who made it--I don’t think I caught her name--to make sure Taneleer doesn’t see it. I think she’s scared of him now.”

“This is extremely worrisome. In my centuries of life, I have never encountered a child who acted like such a  **monster** .”

“In my class--I teach History--the latest assignment I handed out was for each student to create a presentation on their favorite point in Super Smash Bros. history--whether it’s Meta Knight’s rookie career or Kirby saving everyone’s lives--and explain  **why** it’s their favorite. They could choose anything in history.”

“What did Taneleer choose?”

“He’s undecided between the Subspace Emissary, the Apocalypse, and the Great War.”

“All were events in which Tabuu held some degree of power.” Galeem said. “The more details you give, the more convinced I am that Taneleer really  **is** Tabuu.”

“He’s repeatedly asked me if he can have my crown, too.” Bowsette said. “He’s convinced it can help him ‘find himself.’”

“We definitely need to warn the Fetts of this.” Galeem said.

“No.” came Bowsette’s immediate reply. “I don’t want to see another family torn apart.”

“They won’t be torn apart.” Galeem promised. “I will help reeducate Taneleer. In the state he’s in now, he can’t take me on and win. He’s only fifteen.”

“Overconfidence has proven to be a weakness.” Bowsette countered. “Don’t underestimate him just because he’s fifteen. I won’t stop you from telling his parents, but I  **will** warn you to never let your guard down around him.”

“It’s still the best chance we have of saving him before he turns and never comes back.”

“Okay…” Bowser relented. “But on one condition.”

“Name it.”

Bowsette crossed her arms. “I go with you.”

Galeem nodded, and they went to  _ Slave I _ to tell Boba and Shantae what their son had possibly become.

“Boba. We need to talk to you and Shantae.” Galeem said.

“Shantae!” Boba called into the ship. “Someone’s here to see you!”

Shantae came out of the ship. “Galeem. Bowsette. What brings you two here?”

“This is about your son.”

“Taneleer?” Shantae asked. “What about him?”

Bowsette turned to Galeem. “Do you want to tell them, or should I?”

“You knew of it first. You should tell them.” Galeem said.

“Tell us what?” Boba asked.

Bowsette turned to look at the Fetts. “I believe that your son is the reincarnation of Tabuu.”

“Tabuu?!” they both exclaimed.

Galeem nodded.

“How is this possible?” Boba asked. “I thought you killed him!”

“I thought the same thing until I saw Taneleer for the first time, fifteen years ago.”

“What do you mean?”

“The red eyes, the marking on his chest, his  **first words** , that alone raised some suspicion. But his actions when he’s at the school Peach set up send our suspicion into confirmation.”

“What actions?” Shantae asked. “What has our boy been doing?”

“He’s been trying to assert his ‘authority’ over the other students, he’s back-talking Molly, he’s told me I should have finished what I started, his history presentation he’s making in my class directly involves scenarios in which  **Tabuu** held power, he confiscated everything in Peach’s castle about Tabuu, he even cut a gash in a drawing of Galeem that one of the other students made.”

“He never told us any of this! In fact, he told us that one of the other students cut  **his** drawing of Galeem!” Shantae said.

Suddenly Bowsette got a call.

Sue pulled out her phone. “This is Bowsette, you’re on speaker.”

“Bowsette, come to Molly’s classroom.” Falco said over the phone. “We have a Code Black.”

“Code Black?!” Bowsette remarked.

The Color Codes were organized according to lightness of shade relative to severity of the situation, with White at the least severe, being a basic case e.g. a bank robbery, and Black at the most severe, being a possibly  **apocalyptic** case e.g. mindless murder.

The last time Code Black was reported was the apocalypse.

“It’s Taneleer. You won’t like what he’s doing to Molly.”

“I’ll be there in two minutes. His parents are right here, I’ll bring them with me.”

“Good idea. Falco out.”

Bowsette hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. “We gotta go, now.”

“I’ll teleport you there.” Galeem said. “Just take my hands. Shantae, just hold onto Boba’s other hand.”

Galeem teleported them just outside of Molly’s combat class.

They went inside and gasped at the sight.

Nineteen other students were cowering at the far wall, protected by Falco, and Taneleer was choking Molly--telekinetically.

“You said I was going to be the first to get my own Beam Sword! The  **first** ! Now you’re going back on that by giving Cassandra hers before me!” Taneleer shouted.

“I said...you... **could** be...the first…” Molly managed as she desperately gasped for air. “Not...that you... **would** be...the first…”

“Lies!” Taneleer said. “You  **promised** me my Beam Sword! Now  **fulfill that promise** !”

“I...I will...I will not…” Molly said.

“Then you are unfit to teach this class.” Taneleer said, his telekinetic grip tightening.

“ **TANELEER FETT** !” Shantae shouted. “ **WHAT IN GALEEM’S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING** ?!”

Not loosening his telekinetic grip whatsoever, Taneleer slowly turned his head toward Shantae. “I am claiming what I was promised.” he said.

“Let her go, we’re going home right now.” Shantae said, walking toward her son.

“ **I WILL CALL CHILD PROTECTION SERVICES IF YOU PLACE THAT HAND ON ME, SHANTAE** !”

Everyone was taken aback. Taneleer had  **never** used his mother’s name like that.

“Don’t you talk to me like that!” Shantae shouted. “I am your mother! You are to listen to me!”

“You’re just a pathetic genie! No, not even that! A  **half-genie** ! I am a  **GOD** !”

Boba aimed his rifle directly at Taneleer’s head. “Don’t make me do this.”

“Don’t make you do what, old man? Kill your pathetic attempt at being a father? It’s not like  **Jango** did any better!”

That stunned Boba so much he dropped the rifle.

Bowsette whipped out her phone. “Peach, we have a crisis in Molly’s classroom. Get here as soon as you-”

Her phone suddenly flew out of her hand and into Taneleer’s.

“Pathetic. Trying to send more people after me. Absolutely pathetic.” he said.

He hung up and tossed the phone aside.

He turned his attention back to Molly and tightened his telekinetic grip so much she actually started coughing up blood.

Peach entered the room, carrying an ignited Beam Sword. “Drop. My daughter. Now.” she threatened.

“You made a big mistake, bringing that Beam Sword.” Taneleer said.

It flew to his free hand, and he pulled Molly toward him.

“ **NO** !” Peach screamed as Taneleer swung the Beam Sword at Molly.

Suddenly Taneleer cried out in pain as the Beam Sword fell to the floor, deactivating.

Molly also dropped to the floor, still coughing blood as she felt her heavily wounded throat with one hand and scooped up the Beam Sword with the other.

Taneleer looked at the scorch mark on the back of his hand, then at the smoking barrel of Boba’s rifle.

“Congratulations, Boba.” Taneleer sneered. “You’ve got more guts than the average person I see every day.”

He wiped off the soot, revealing that the shot left no mark. “But you can’t hurt me.”

Molly began to drool blood. “Trash can!” she managed.

Falco quickly rolled an empty trash bin her way, and she stood it up and threw up into it, her vomit blood-red.

Taneleer turned around angrily to kick away the trash bin, but found he had been tightly wrapped in metal wings.

They lifted his body and turned him around to face his family.

“Taneleer. Fett.” Galeem said as she finally stepped into the room, her hand outstretched.

“Ah, Galeem.” Taneleer said. “Long time, no see.”

“So the rumors are true.” Galeem said. “You  **are** Tabuu.”

Falco’s and Peach’s eyes opened wide as the other students screamed at hearing his name.

“Got a problem with that?” Taneleer snarkily asked. “Because I don’t really care all that much if you do.”

“What do you remember of the moon?” Galeem asked.

“That jackass over there and her family burned me alive.” Taneleer said, attempting to gesture at Bowsette. “I told you my time wasn’t up.”

“You’re coming with me.” Galeem said. “And don’t bother asking if you have a choice.”

“I don’t need to ask.” Taneleer said. “I already know.”

He busted free of Galeem’s wings, causing the goddess to momentarily rear back in pain.

“Did that hurt?” Taneleer asked. “I barely touched you.”

He stretched out his hand, then jerked his arm to the side, sending everyone in the doorway flying into the cowering students.

“I don’t care about you.” Taneleer said. “Any of you.”

He turned toward Falco. “Thanks for the training. I knew I’d need it.”

Taneleer walked out before Falco could give a response.

Less than a minute later, they saw an Arwing taking off outside the window.

“I knew the kid was suspicious when he showed more eagerness to fly an Arwing than the rest of the students combined.” Falco said as everyone picked themselves up. “That’s why I hooked up a tracker on his Arwing the day he earned it.”

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button. “We should be able to track where Taneleer goes.”

“The sooner we can figure out his true plans, the sooner we can stop this whole thing.” Bowsette said. “I have no intention of seeing another apocalypse.”

“No one does, Bowsette.” Falco responded. “No one does.”


	2. Resurrection of Chaos

Taneleer flew his Arwing carefully through the wreckage of the last great war against Tabuu.

A mix of wrecked fighters (mostly Subspace fighters and Imperial TIE Fighters) littered the field, but the great prize was a small portion of the  _ Fortress of God _ .

“So this is the  _ Fortress of God _ ? More like the  _ Remnant of God _ .” he said to himself.

Despite the destruction Ultra Necrozma had unleashed against it (so Taneleer had heard), the entire central core of the  _ Fortress of God _ had somehow survived intact.

He landed his Arwing in one of the two surviving hangar bays and had himself a look around.

He could tell the fortress was massive--its remains had settled into a geosynchronous orbit around the moon.

He momentarily thought about weaponizing the moon, but abandoned the thought. It would take materials he couldn’t get on his own, and he wouldn’t be able to get those supplies from the earth without anyone noticing.

“Plus, it’s been proven that moon-sized battle stations tend to get blown up by freighters and single-seater starfighters.” Taneleer said to himself. “And everyone down there has plenty of both.”

He thought to himself as he got to the command room. “But what about-”

He gasped. “The Subspace Gunship! Why didn’t I think of that?!” he said, facepalming.

He looked out the window, and could barely make out the Gunship still in orbit around the earth.

He rapidly left the  _ Fortress of God _ and sped off to the Subspace Gunship.

“What a mighty fine weapon. I’m surprised it wasn’t used in the fight against the  _ Fortress of God _ .”

He landed the Arwing in one of the Gunship’s hangars and made his way to the command deck.

“Now...how was this managed?” he asked himself as he began to work with the controls.

The Gunship leaned to the right as it turned in the same direction.

“Okay, I’ve figured out how to turn this thing.” he said as he reversed the controls, setting the Gunship upright again and terminating the turn.

Gradually, Taneleer began to figure out the controls.

“Now, time to bring out the weapon.”

The Gunship angled itself at 20 degrees downward, enough for the weapon to have a target but not enough for the Gunship to suddenly drop out of the sky.

One button was massive--five times the size of the others--and the word “FIRE” was printed on it.

Taneleer pulled out his hand to press it, but before he could, the button began to glow.

Alarmed at first, he quickly realized that it just meant the weapon was ready.

He double-checked his first target--Peach’s castle--and pressed the button.

The cannon at the bow of the Subspace Gunship glowed purple from the inside, then it fired, creating a massive Subspace Explosion.

Taneleer studied his new creation carefully. “I think I was a little off-target.”


	3. The Return of Subspace

The Subspace Gunship was indeed off-target, missing the castle by almost two miles.

It didn’t matter.

The dark purple hole in matter itself began to suck in  **everything** that came too close.

Eventually, though, that range grew much, much wider.

Taneleer smiled at the sight, not realizing that the Subspace Gunship’s cannon had grown unstable in recent years--perfectly explaining why it was not fired in the battle against the  _ Fortress of God _ .

Everyone down on the earth, though,  **did** know.

So when they saw the Subspace Gunship being fired, everyone went into a state of panic.

The Subspace Explosion appeared almost two miles southeast of Peach’s castle--which Peach and Bowsette were  **sure** was the intended target.

And it was only growing stronger.

“Peach?!” Bowsette said. “Who gave the command to fire the Gunship?!”

“No one did!” Peach said. “It  **has** to have been Taneleer!”

The infamous gunship  _ Razor Crest _ landed behind them. They then heard a pair of very familiar footsteps.

“Mando.” Bowsette said without turning around. “We’re gonna need a ride to the Subspace Gunship.”

“I can manage that.” the Mandalorian said as he exited the ship.

“Who’s going to watch the kid?” Peach said as the two princesses turned around.

“He’ll stay in the cockpit with us.” the Mandalorian responded. “He knows how to behave himself much better than he lets on.”

“I’ve heard of what he’s capable of.” Bowsette said. “Maybe he could be of help.”

Minutes later, the  _ Razor Crest _ took off, heading for the Subspace Gunship.

Before they could get any higher into the atmosphere, the gravity pull of the unstable Subspace Explosion caught up with the  _ Razor Crest _ , freezing it in place.

“What’s going on?!” Peach said, alarmed.

“That thing’s caught us!” the Mandalorian responded. “We can nullify its pull for a time by engaging the thrusters at maximum capacity, but we’ll either run out of fuel or the gravitational pull will out-muscle the  _ Razor Crest _ ’s engines, whichever happens first.”

“Doesn’t this ship have lightspeed or something?!” Bowsette asked.

“Do you want us to annihilate ourselves against that Gunship?!” the Mandalorian asked.

“Good point.”

Despite the best efforts of the crew, the  _ Razor Crest _ was ultimately bested by the eternally-growing gravitational pull of the Subspace Explosion.


	4. Into the Dark

When the  _ Razor Crest _ finally powered on, her crew undid their safety harnesses. Somehow, Baby Yoda had gotten himself into Bowsette’s arms.

“I don’t quite think I’m ready for a second child just yet.” she said as she handed him back to the Mandalorian.

Suddenly they saw something out the windshield.

A black figure was floating in Subspace, as if asleep. His body was coated in a thin layer of ice barely thicker than paper.

“Get it aboard, now!” the Mandalorian said.

The boarding ramp opened, and Bowsette and Peach went out wearing breathing masks.

“Don’t hang out here for too long.” Peach warned. “Subspace gets to you  **very** fast.”

Bowsette tied a cable to the spiked bracelet on her wrist. “Don’t lose this cable. At any cost.” she said as she handed Peach the other end.

Bowsette slowly floated out toward the figure.

She managed to wrap her arms around him. “Peach, pull us in!”

Peach managed to pull in Bowsette and the frozen figure.

As soon as the boarding ramp closed, Bowsette and Peach whipped off the breath masks.

“I don’t know how we’re going to get him out of the ice.” Bowsette said as she laid down the figure on the floor. It seemed to be approximately five feet tall.

“I have an idea.” the Mandalorian said. He picked up his rifle and set it to the lowest setting.

He aimed it at the figure. “Easy…”

“Mando, what are you doing?” Bowsette asked. “We don’t know that rifle’s limits, even at that low capacity. It could still-”

The Mandalorian fired a single shot at the figure’s torso, completely shattering the ice layer.

“It’s a hedgehog.” Peach said after a few seconds.

The hedgehog woke up. He got on his feet, wiping what little soot the rifle shot left on him.

“You’re awake.” the Mandalorian said as he leaned the rifle against the wall.

“She’s alive.” the hedgehog said, jerking a thumb at Bowsette. “By that alone, I’m impressed.”

“I had a breath mask.” Bowsette said.

“Just the same. You were exposed to Subspace without proper protection, and you survived.”

The hedgehog pointed at Peach. “I already know you.”

He then pointed at the Mandalorian. “I don’t need to know your name, Mando. It’s not like you’d tell me anyways.”

The hedgehog looked at Bowsette. “But you’re new to me. What might your name be?”

“I’m Bowsette.” she said. “What about you?”

“What about me?” the hedgehog said as he crossed his arms.

“I am Shadow the Hedgehog.”


	5. The Return of the Shadow

“Tell us how you got here, Shadow.” the Mandalorian said.

“How did I get here?” Shadow asked. “That’s quite the story.”

“We’re trapped here too.” Bowsette said. “We got time.”

Shadow chuckled. “Then allow me to start from the very beginning.

“I had received word that the world was being torn apart by Subspace Explosions. I went to see it for myself. The one at Marth’s castle went off just as I arrived. I was caught unprepared for its strong gravitational pull.

“When I was sucked in, I was brought before the god of Subspace himself, Tabuu. We reached...an agreement. He needed someone to watch over Subspace for him, but I wanted to return to the dimension I knew. Our agreement was that I would watch over Subspace, but only until his mission was complete. He never returned.

“But even I, the Ultimate Lifeform, can only withstand the pressure of Subspace for so long. Only Tabuu, Master Hand, and the Subspace Army could remain conscious in this place indefinitely. I ended up frozen in ice, forever doomed to drift about in Subspace, until you found me.”

He turned to the Mandalorian. “Your ship is completely enclosed, allowing us to survive as long as we remain inside.”

The Mandalorian nodded. “The question is, how do we get out of here?”

They then heard machinery turn on. They turned to look at Peach, who was creating some sort of communications device.

She put a finger to her lips, telling them to be silent for a minute, then pushed a button and began to record her message.

“Hey, Molly.” she said to the machine. “It’s Mom. If you’re listening to this recording, then you should know that I’m still alive. I have a special assignment for you.

“I need you to ascend to the throne and rule the Mushroom Kingdom in my place. I know you’re capable of finishing what I started. You may be a woman now, but never forget that you’re still my little girl. I love you, Molly.”

She pushed the button again and stopped the recording.

“You have a daughter.” Shadow said.

Peach nodded. “She’s the last hope for the Mushroom Kingdom until I return.”

She pressed another button, and a satellite dish on the device began spinning. “Subspace or no Subspace, she should be able to get this message.”

“Let’s hope Molly can work her magic.” Bowsette said. “Because she’s our only hope of getting out of here.”


	6. Legacy

Molly was laying on her bed, still recovering from the damage dealt to her throat. Taneleer may not have killed her--something she was positive was his true intention--but he did do something to her that couldn’t be reversed.

Intentionally or not, he had severed her vocal cords. She couldn’t speak.

Fortunately, with the help of some of the Toads, she was able to create a device that, when placed on her head like a headband, converted her thoughts into spoken words through a portable speaker it was plugged into. However, once the headband was taken off, her thoughts were once again silent.

Toadette came into her room. “Shantae got a message. She says it’s for you.”

“What sort of message?” Molly thought.

“Listen to it. You’ll understand.” Toadette responded. “She’s on her way here.”

As if on cue, Shantae came in carrying her communications from  _ Slave I _ .

She placed the comm on the bed next to Molly and played it.

“Hey, Molly.” the machine said to her. “It’s Mom. If you’re listening to this recording, then you should know that I’m still alive. I have a special assignment for you.

“I need you to ascend to the throne and rule the Mushroom Kingdom in my place. I know you’re capable of finishing what I started. You may be a woman now, but never forget that you’re still my little girl. I love you, Molly.”

Molly took off the headband and began to cry.

Toadette and Shantae comforted her as the tears continued to fall.

After a good five minutes, Molly finally stopped crying.

She wiped the tears from her face and put the headband back on.

“So...what are you going to do?” Shantae asked.

“What do you think?” Molly thought. “I’m going to take my place on the throne. Without Mom, everyone’s going to go into a state of panic.”

“What about your throat?” Toadette asked. “Won’t people think you’re a tad robotic?”

“It’s not like I care.” Molly thought. “I have a job to do. Even if you thought negatively of me, I wouldn’t think any of it.”

“That’s what I thought a queen would say.” Toadette said. “Let’s get you set up.”

An hour later, Molly walked into the throne room, outfitted in her mother’s best dress. Her signature ponytail was undone, instead her hair flowed freely down her back.

Dozens of Toad guards were standing on either side of the long royal rug leading from the large double doors to the throne.

As one, the guards turned toward Molly when she passed by them.

When she sat on the throne, the guards all bent down on one knee and lowered their heads, bowing before their new ruler.

“All hail Queen Molly.” they said as one.

Toadsworth stood at Molly’s right hand side. “You are a queen now, your majesty.” he said. “How do you feel?”

Queen Molly put the headband on. “Like I can finally end this whole war, once and for all.”


	7. Reignited

Incineroar laid himself in a water hammock Greninja had made for him. Ever since the war had ended, the two had become like brothers.

“I’m glad things are back to normal.” he said.

“Same.” Greninja agreed from his water hammock. “I’m honestly a little surprised that the water hammock doesn’t seem to bother you.”

Incineroar shrugged. “Minor inconvenience. Besides, I know Thunder Punch just in case any Water-type decides to mess with me.”

Greninja shuddered. “I know from personal experience that it’s not something easily forgotten.”

“Don’t worry.” Incineroar said. “It ain’t gonna happen to you again.”

“Incineroar! Greninja!” someone shouted.

They both looked down and saw a red Parakoopa flying up to them.

He panted for a few seconds, then delivered his message. “You two have been summoned to Molly’s castle.”

“Molly’s castle?!” they both exclaimed.

“You didn’t hear?” the Parakoopa said. “Molly’s ascended to Peach’s throne. She needs you two at her castle right now.”

Incineroar nodded. “Thanks for the message.”

The two Pokemon leapt down and ran straight for the castle.

The Parakoopa followed close behind.

They journeyed through the forest, swinging on water vines when running was not possible.

They briefly had to surf on the ocean surface, which was an easy jaunt, with Greninja skimming the surface and Incineroar riding him like a surfboard. The ex-Blue Heel is a lot lighter than he looks, much to Greninja’s surprise.

When they reached the beach, they took a brief break, then continued their run.

They ran across the desert before finally reaching the grasslands, Molly’s castle finally in sight.

And the ever-growing Subspace Explosion was to their left.

“Something tells me it’s about that.” Incineroar said.

“The sooner we get to the castle, the sooner we can find out.” Greninja responded.

Five minutes later, they had arrived.

The Toads guarding the doors quickly opened them. “Her majesty  Queen Molly is expecting you two.” the blue one said.

Greninja and Incineroar made their way to the throne room, where Queen Molly was waiting for them.

The two Pokemon went up to the throne and bowed.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Queen Molly thought through the speaker in her lap. “We have quite a dilemma on our hands.”

“Why are you talking through that speaker?” Greninja asked.

“I will explain in just a minute.”

Greninja nodded. “Okay. What sort of dilemma are we talking about?”

“My mother, along with Bowsette and the Mandalorian, are trapped in Subspace. As you may have guessed, they were sucked into that Subspace Explosion that I’m assuming you saw before entering.”

“How could we miss it?” Incineroar asked.

Queen Molly nodded. “That Explosion came from the Subspace Gunship orbiting overhead. I need you two to see to infiltrating the Gunship and taking out Taneleer Fett, the one behind this whole mess.”

“Wait a second. Taneleer  **Fett** , you said?” Incineroar asked. “Isn’t he Boba and Shantae’s kid?”

“Yes, but Bowsette was able to prove that Taneleer is actually the reincarnation of Tabuu.”

Incineroar’s flaming belt briefly flashed brighter. “I thought Tabuu was gone.”

“Evidently not.” Queen Molly thought. “Taneleer appears to have most, if not all, of Tabuu’s powers. He telekinetically choked me so hard he severed my vocal cords.”

“That explains the speaker.” Greninja said.

“Whether or not he did it on purpose, I don’t really care.” Queen Molly thought. “But I suspect he was  **actually** trying to kill me.”

“I’ll kill  **him** for that.” Incineroar said, his flaming belt getting brighter again.

“That would be ideal.” Queen Molly thought. “If you can find the chance to kill him, don’t hesitate. We need the threat of Tabuu gone as soon as possible.”

“You can count on us.” Greninja said as he bowed, Incineroar following suit.

“Falco should be able to get you there, on the assumption that you don’t have Arwing training.”

“I do.” Incineroar said. “I can take us there.”

“Excellent.” Queen Molly thought. “You may leave.”

The two Pokemon left the castle.

“Weren’t you going to call out Incineroar on his redneck attitude?” one of the guards asked.

“No.” Queen Molly thought. “I was very much like him when I was younger.”


	8. Aboard the Gunship

Incineroar and Greninja flew towards the Subspace Gunship in a two-seater Arwing.

They flew low to the Gunship’s surface.

“No good place to land, eh?” Greninja asked.

“Oh hush.” Incineroar said. “We’ll find somewhere.”

“Maybe try one of the hundreds of hangars on the sides of the Gunship?”

Incineroar facepalmed. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

The Arwing dove to the side of the Gunship, landing in one of the hangars.

Incineroar glanced at the wall above the doorway. “A113. Remember that.” Incineroar said.

“Got it.” Greninja said. He began repeating the number to himself over and over to memorize it.

They turned a corner and saw R.O.B. driving about.

“What the-?” Incineroar said. “R.O.B.? What are you doing here?”

R.O.B. turned to look directly at Incineroar.

“Uhh...that may have been a bad idea…” Greninja said.

R.O.B. drove toward Incineroar and didn’t stop until they were inches apart.

If Incineroar weren’t a Fire-type, he would have been sweating.

“I thought I was the only spy aboard this ship.” R.O.B. finally said.

Greninja released his breath.

“Well, now there’s two more to join you.” Incineroar said. “If you want us to, that is.”

R.O.B. thought for a minute. “This is acceptable.”

He turned around. “This way.” he said before driving off.

Incineroar and Greninja followed.


	9. The Mission

“I’m going to be perfectly straight with you two.” R.O.B. said when they got to his hideout aboard the Subspace Gunship. “I’m more accustomed to having robots assist me. So forgive me if the requests I make of you seem a little crazy.”

“We can handle crazy.” Incineroar said.

“That’s good to hear.” R.O.B. said. “Now down to business. Why are you two here?”

“We were given an assignment by Queen Molly to infiltrate this ship and, ideally, kill the one controlling it. His name is Taneleer.”

R.O.B. was confused. “Queen Molly? What kingdom does she rule? I have not heard of her.”

“She’s the daughter of Princess Peach, who is currently trapped in Subspace.” Greninja said. “Queen Molly will rule the kingdom until Peach gets back.”

“I was unaware of this.” R.O.B. said. “Perhaps I have been aboard this ship for too long.”

“How long have you been aboard?” Incineroar asked.

“Five years.”

“ **Five years** ?!” the Pokemon both exclaimed.

R.O.B. looked at them. “I assume I need to be brought up to speed on recent events.” he said. “Would you kindly tell me what has happened in Smash Bros. in the last five years?”

Incineroar told R.O.B. of everything that had happened after the war had ended. Despite being there for two-thirds of the time, most of the information was new to R.O.B., and he took the time to properly log it in his history codes.

“Smash Bros. history has been updated.” R.O.B. said. “Thank you for the information.”


	10. Mass Destruction

Queen Molly leaned back on her throne. She’d released five more infiltration squads to the Subspace Gunship. The more squads she had in the ship, she reasoned, the more likely at least one would succeed in the job.

“Your majesty, doesn’t this seem a little excessive?” Toadsworth asked.

“Not to me.” Queen Molly responded through the speaker. “I’m simply maximizing our chances of succeeding in the mission. If the teams somehow meet up, they should be able to work together easily.”

Before Toadsworth could respond, the castle began to shake.

“Your majesty!” Toadette shouted as she ran into the room. “The Subspace Explosion is growing too powerful! It could suck up the castle any minute!”

“Your majesty, I suggest we hurry.” Toadsworth said.

“Yes.” Queen Molly thought. “Let us hurry.”

The three of them ran outside, followed quickly by the guards, and they saw a  **massive** Subspace Explosion that they could see was still growing.

Before they even got off the bridge, the Explosion ripped off one of the spires of the castle. The stained glass art of Peach had long since been removed.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Toadsworth shouted as they continued to evacuate the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Explosion continued to rip apart Peach’s castle brick by brick, and as the last of the population left the kingdom, the middle spire was starting to fall.

Six minutes after the Mushroom Kingdom’s population reached 0, the last spire finally fell.

Bowser had aided in the evacuation by allowing the populations to board his airships.

Queen Molly stood at the bow of Bowser’s personal airship, staring at what little was left of the castle.

“At the rate this thing is going, it’s gonna be the Subspace Kingdom pretty soon.”

“That would be bigger than the destruction of the floating research facility, back during Tabuu’s first invasion.” Bowser said.

“Your majesty?” Bowser Jr. asked.

“I don’t have a kingdom anymore, at this point.” Molly thought through the speaker. “Just call me Molly.”

“Okay then.” Bowser Jr. said. “Molly, what are you going to do?”

Molly shifted her feet uncomfortably. She didn’t deny that ruling a kingdom would be difficult, but she didn’t anticipate her entire kingdom getting destroyed in a matter of minutes.

And the Subspace Explosion appeared to be growing even faster.

“That thing’s gonna tear apart the world.” Molly thought.

“How are we going to stop it?” Bowser asked.

Bowser Jr. suddenly had an idea. “What if we fire the Subspace Gunship  **into** the already-existing Subspace Explosion?”

Molly’s eyebrows raised. “You know what?” she thought. “That’s actually crazy enough to work! Bowser, get these airships turned toward the Subspace Gunship!”

Bowser turned toward the rest of his fleet. “ **YOU HEARD THE WOMAN, GET THESE AIRSHIPS TO THE SUBSPACE GUNSHIP** !”

The fleet sped off toward the Gunship, and out of the fifty airships to fly there, forty-seven of them made it to the hangars. One had been ripped apart and consumed by the Explosion, and two had been shot down by the Gunship.

“Alright.” Bowser said. “Let’s get this done.”

“I’d dispatched six infiltration teams before the Explosion consumed my kingdom.” Molly thought. “Hopefully we’ll be able to find a few of them.”

“I only hope that Peach, Mando, and Mom are doing okay…” Bowser Jr. said.


	11. The First Survivors

“I’ve got it!” Shadow said.

“I hope it’s good.” Peach said.

“Let’s hear it, Shadow.” the Mandalorian said.

“Mando, you remember the direction in which the  _ Razor Crest _ entered Subspace, right?”

“We’re still facing that direction, yes.” the Mandalorian said.

“What if we turned the ship around and shot out at lightspeed?”

“Subspace rips apart even light if it’s strong enough. How would lightspeed work?” Bowsette asked.

“Because Subspace is used to tearing apart things travelling at the speed of light on a subatomic level.” Shadow said. “If it finds something travelling  **faster** than light on a  **bigger** scale, it won’t have enough time to stop us before we’re out of here.”

“You know what?” the Mandalorian said. “That’s crazy enough to work!”

The four of them went to the cockpit. Baby Yoda mewled in confusion from his hovercrib.

“Don’t worry.” the Mandalorian said. “We’re getting out of here.”

Baby Yoda appeared to smile.

“Shadow, take the copilot’s seat.” the Mandalorian instructed. “Your majesties, strap yourselves in. This is going to be one hell of a ride, but it’ll be worth it if we see colors other than purple.”

When everyone was strapped in, the Mandalorian took the controls and turned the  _ Razor Crest _ around, facing the exact direction in which they came.

The ship began to fly in their new direction.

“Whoa!” Shadow said.

In their way was tons of debris from what the Mandalorian assumed to be Peach’s castle.

“Oh no…” Peach said.

“Shadow, grab the steering in front of you. I’m going to need your help.”

Shadow grabbed hold of the steering mechanism in front of him, and the two pilots worked together to get the  _ Razor Crest _ through the wreckage.

“Hard left, then easy right.” the Mandalorian said.

The  _ Razor Crest _ worked its way around what used to be the eastern bridgeway.

“Up and over, and through that hole.”

The  _ Razor Crest _ flew through the hole where the stained glass window of Peach used to be.

“Dive, dive, dive!”

The  _ Razor Crest _ dove below one of the spires, which was still ripping apart.

Finally, the destroyed castle was behind the  _ Razor Crest _ .

“We are clear of the debris field.” Shadow said, letting go of the controls.

The Mandalorian assumed control of the  _ Razor Crest _ once again. “Entering lightspeed in five.”

Peach squeezed Bowsette’s hand, and the Koopa Queen returned it.

“Four.”

Bowsette’s hand came to Baby Yoda, who gripped her finger.

“Three.”

Shadow held his hand on the switch, ready to push it and make the jump.

“Two.”

The Mandalorian shut off the sublight engines.

“ **ONE** !”

Shadow pushed the switch forward with everything he had, and the  _ Razor Crest _ leapt into hyperspace, battling Subspace itself.

The very matter creating Subspace seemed to warp and fizzle as it was forced to bend under the stress of containing the  _ Razor Crest _ .

Ultimately, the  _ Razor Crest _ escaped, but one of the crewmembers had become afflicted by Subspace.


	12. A New Queen

As they climbed out of the airships, Bowser Jr. noticed something on the surface.

“Dad! Molly! The Subspace Explosion or whatever is acting really weird! It’s fizzling!”

“What?” Bowser said.

“Let us see.” Molly thought.

The two went to join Bowser Jr. at the edge of the hangar, and they could see that the Subspace Explosion was being warped by something.

A flash of silver suddenly shot out of it, instantly flying out of view.

“Was that the  _ Razor Crest _ ?” Molly said. “It couldn’t be! They’re free?!”

The  _ Razor Crest _ flew around the Subspace Gunship once,  **way** too fast for any of the cannons to get a lock on, before crash-landing in the same hangar, barely missing the airship Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Molly had come in.

It smacked the wall once and spun ~135 degrees before coming to a stop, facing the airship.

The Mandalorian came out, carrying Baby Yoda, followed by Bowsette and Peach. The latter’s hair seemed a little whiter than normal.

“Mom!” Bowser Jr. and Molly both exclaimed. Molly nearly dropped her speaker as they both ran at their respective mothers.

While Bowsette embraced Bowser Jr., Peach remained rather emotionless when Molly hugged her.

“Mom?” Molly thought. “Is something wrong?”

Peach stared down at her daughter and said nothing.

“...Mom?” Molly thought as she let go. “Mom?”

Peach gave an expression that Molly had never seen before.

Molly didn’t know what to make of the situation.

Peach turned toward the hangar exit, then abruptly turned back around and backhanded Molly hard in the face, striking her scorch mark.

Molly collapsed on the ground in silence--her headband had been knocked off her head.

Peach gave no response as she turned and entered the main hallway, not looking back.

Molly slowly got up to her knees and felt the scorch mark, unsure whether to scream or cry. Either one would be in silence, which didn’t help her situation.

She slowly put her headband on. “Last time I was this scared…” she thought. “...Taneleer was on the verge of killing me.”

Baby Yoda slowly waddled over to Molly and started to climb onto her, reaching his hand toward her scorch mark, but Molly picked him up and set him on the floor again. “Thanks for the offer, but I don’t need comfort right now.” she thought.

Confused, Baby Yoda started to climb onto her again.

The Mandalorian scooped him up. “Let’s not worsen her situation.”

Baby Yoda mewled something in response.

“I get it, you want to help her.” the Mandalorian said. “We all do. If she wants her space, we need to respect that.”

Molly stood up. “Let’s get going.” she thought. “The sooner we find her, the sooner we can reverse...whatever just happened to her.”

The team left the hangar in an effort to catch up to Peach.

“I only hope she  **can** be cured.” Molly thought.

Bowsette wasn’t so sure.


	13. Unyielding Chaos

Taneleer paused before the button, waiting for it to glow again.

The doors opened behind him.

“Who dares?!” he said, whipping his head around to face the intruder.

It was Peach.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

“No ‘prepare to die?’ No ‘face the consequences of your actions?’ Nothing?” Taneleer asked. “You don’t have anything to say at all?”

Peach shook her head, instead she walked up to one of the panels and began pushing some buttons.

Taneleer walked up to drag her away from the panels. “Hey, what do you think you’re-”

The button to fire began glowing.

Peach turned to Taneleer and gestured at the button.

He turned and faced the button. “Target?”

Peach pushed a few more buttons, and the ship turned to face New Donk City.

“Interesting target.” Taneleer said.

Peach gestured at the button again, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

“Way ahead of you.” he said, pushing the button.

The Subspace Gunship fired, creating a Subspace Explosion in the heart of New Donk City.

“Just wanna convert the world to Subspace, eh?” Taneleer asked.

Peach nodded.

“How come you haven’t said anything?” he asked.

Peach walked over to Taneleer and curtsied in front of him. “My allegiance is to you, Lord Tabuu.”

“Tabuu?” Taneleer said. “He’s gone. I’m Taneleer. I merely inherited his powers.”

“You misunderstand.” Peach said, placing a surprisingly cold hand on his shoulder. “You  **are** Tabuu. He reincarnated, becoming you. You are what Tabuu wished to be.”

Taneleer thought for a minute. “So the red eyes...and the birthmark…”

“Both were significant markings on Tabuu.” Peach said. “And now they’re on you. Tabuu started again.  **You** started again.”

“But what about you?” Taneleer asked. “The Peach I know would never side with me.”

“Subspace gave me new life.” came the calm reply. “I was momentarily trapped, but with the help of the Mandalorian, I was able to not only escape, but free your right-hand-hedgehog, Shadow.”

“Shadow the Hedgehog is alive.” Taneleer mused.

“But it’s unlikely that he’s on our side now, given that he’s actively helping the Mandalorian, as well as my daughter.”

“Molly.” Taneleer said through clenched teeth.

“While you did not kill her, you  **did** sever her vocal cords. She cannot speak.” Peach said.

Taneleer was mildly surprised. “I figured I did  **something** to her, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Also, I was able to confirm that a R.O.B. unit is helping two Pokemon who had snuck aboard the Gunship. I had to neutralize all three.”

“What class was the R.O.B.?” Taneleer asked, alarmed.

“One of the Blasters.”

“Just great.” Taneleer groaned. “I’m on a limited supply of R.O.B. Blasters, and it just so happens that one of them goes rogue and needs to be destroyed. Just my luck.”

“We also have several infiltration teams aboard the Gunship, not just the two Pokemon.”

“Well then we’re going to need them to be taken care of.” Taneleer said. “If they unite, we could have a problem on our hands.”

He cleared his throat. “Release the Steel Soundbreaker.”

Peach nodded.


	14. Uniting Cause

Meta Knight, Snake, and Lucario were making their way through the ship literally three levels directly below where Taneleer and Peach stood.

Lucario stopped them. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. “The ones we seek are directly above us.”

“Then why don’t we take them by surprise?” Meta Knight said, drawing his sword.

“That actually doesn’t sound too shabby.” Snake said. “What about you, Lucario?”

“We’ll have to get through the first two levels quietly, but the third one we can be as noisy as we want.”

“I’ll cut the holes in the first two, then Snake can blow up the third.” Meta Knight said. “That sound good to you?”

They both nodded.

Meta Knight climbed up the wall and was able to latch onto the ceiling. He dug his sword into the ceiling, moving to create a wide enough circle to fit Lucario and Snake.

He climbed through.

Snake leapt up and grabbed the ledge with one hand, and Meta Knight’s hand with the other.

Meta Knight pulled him up, and Lucario used Aerial Ace to fly through the hole.

“That’s a different texture of the ceiling.” Snake said.

“Different texture of the wall, too. I can’t climb up it.”

“Allow me.” Lucario said, offering his hand to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight placed his sword in Lucario’s hand.

Lucario held up the sword so that the tip pressed against the ceiling, then he used Force Palm.

He dragged the sword in a circle, about twice as wide as the previous one.

When the circle was finally finished, the momentum he was carrying from cutting through a more stubborn material made him nearly throw the sword.

Meta Knight leapt up, followed by Snake and Lucario.

Lucario handed Meta Knight his sword back. “It’s all you, Snake. I can sense them on this next floor.”

Snake pulled out one of his mines and hooked it up to the ceiling, setting the timer for ten seconds.

“Everyone get down!” he said, getting into his box.

“Easy for you to say!” Lucario said, using Protect.

Meta Knight vanished through his Dimensional Cape.

The bomb exploded, and the trio came out of their respective hiding places and leapt through the jagged hole, straight into the control room.

Lucario could see Taneleer through the smoke, because of his strong aura, but Peach’s aura was notably dim. He almost couldn’t sense it.

“I see you two.” Lucario said. “Stop this madness, immediately!”

“Who are you to give  **me** commands?” Taneleer said, still coughing in the smoke.

“Someone who can sense your very aura.” Lucario responded.

Taneleer began to move around, as if trying to find him. “Well, the voice is too masculine to be Galeem, and Dharkon’s been dead for thirty years, so it must be…”

Lucario felt a hand on his throat. Taneleer had found him.

“ **YOU** .” Taneleer snarled.

The smoked sifted through the ducts, and Lucario could finally see Taneleer.

“Don’t think you’re the only one here who can sense auras, dog.” Taneleer said. “I could sense you when you were three floors below.”

Lucario was shocked. Taneleer had  **known** ?!

Peach walked up, holding Meta Knight up by his cape.

She unsheathed his sword. “Hang onto this for me.” she said, handing Meta Knight to Taneleer.

“Will do.” Taneleer said, grabbing hold of the cape. “What’s your plan?”

“Give me Lucario’s paw.”

Taneleer set down Meta Knight, stepping on his cape, and grabbed Lucario’s left paw, yanking it toward Peach.

“Palms up.”

Lucario’s paw was turned upward.

Peach slowly dragged Meta Knight’s sword along the palm of Lucario’s paw until she drew blood.

She tossed the sword aside and gave the injury a long, drawn-out kiss.

Throughout the kiss, Lucario felt his willpower being drained rapidly. He nearly forgot his own name.

Then it was over. The Subspace Sickness, formerly extinct, had infected its second victim.

Peach let go of Lucario’s paw. “He is ours, now.”

Taneleer let go of Lucario. The Aura Pokemon rubbed his throat, otherwise he gave no reaction.

Taneleer picked up Meta Knight by his cape again. “What about him?”

Meta Knight stopped resisting. Instead, he merely hung there like a ragdoll.

“Tempting, but no.” Peach said.

“He’s the greatest swordsman of all time, remember?” Taneleer said. “Last time this happened,  **nobody** could beat him 1-on-1.”

Peach nodded. “I will begin, then.”

She picked up Meta Knight’s sword and drew blood on the top of his head, near the mask.

She kissed the injury softly, and Meta Knight could feel his willpower vanishing.

He tried to wriggle free, but Peach grabbed his arms.

“He’s a lot stronger in the head than I first thought.” Taneleer said.

“Thanks for the compliment.” Meta Knight said.

He felt his willpower draining even further.

“It doesn’t matter...whose side I’m on…” Meta Knight said through the procedure as he lost the last of his willpower. “I will always...retain...my mind…”

Meta Knight submitted to the Subspace Sickness.

He looked up at Taneleer. “You can let go of me, Master.”

Taneleer let go of Meta Knight’s cape, and the Star Warrior dropped soundlessly to the ground and picked up his sword.

He stared directly at Snake, who was about to drop down through the hole.

“Get back here.” Meta Knight said as Snake dropped through.

He followed Snake through the three holes and chased him through the ship.

Meta Knight flew after Snake as the spy darted this way and that through the ship.

He knew he could easily overpower Snake by flying faster, but he wanted to make things interesting, so he only flew slightly faster than Snake could run.

Snake knew he  **had** to get away.

Meta Knight was only ten feet behind him. He raised his sword, preparing to strike him, when Snake turned the corner.

The momentum prevented Meta Knight from stopping his swing, and he suddenly realized he’d given Incineroar a stack of Revenge.

Meta Knight collapsed on the floor, surrounded by Snake, Incineroar, R.O.B., and Greninja.

“You were working with Snake last time.” Incineroar said. “Why this?”

Meta Knight stood up, not responding.

“This isn’t worth our time.” Greninja said.

The four walked away, leaving Meta Knight.

“I’m impressed how you were able to reprogram that R.O.B. Blaster.” Greninja said.

“I always wish to see my brothers gain their own free will.” R.O.B. explained. “Even though he was dismembered by Peach, he died free.”

Incineroar respected R.O.B. for the way he felt sorrow for the other R.O.B. units. He wanted to do everything he could to free them, but knew that nothing shy of a miracle could free all of them. It was more likely that they would all be destroyed, leaving R.O.B. as the last of his kind.

“What happened, Snake?” Greninja asked.

“Peach corrupted Lucario and Meta Knight.” Snake said. “It’s thanks to you that I got away.”

“ **Peach** ?!” Incineroar said. “Why is she helping Taneleer?!”

“Not sure. But apparently she’s now able to corrupt Smash Brawlers and their allegiances.”

“I think I’ve read something about this.” Incineroar said. “Last time it happened, the victims were Ganondorf, Bowser, King Dedede, and Wario. Some called it the ‘Subspace Sickness’ back then. And you say it’s now taken control of Peach, Meta Knight, and Lucario?”

Snake nodded. “Hopefully things can be turned around before the world is destroyed.”


	15. The Steel Soundbreaker

Peach went to the room where Metal Sonic was being held.

She checked the scanners, and to her surprise, found that he was already active.

“Who activated you?” she said as she got closer to him. “Nobody gave the command to do so.”

Metal Sonic raised a single fist and shattered the glass tank holding him in place.

“What are you doing?!” Peach said, alarmed.

Metal Sonic grabbed her by the collar of her dress and hoisted her into the air. “It was unwise to capture me.”

“What do you mean?” Peach said. “I  **rebuilt** you after finding your remains!”

Metal Sonic let go of Peach and turned around. “I suppose it would explain a few things.”

He held up his golden arm. “Such as this.”

He turned around. “No matter. I am free. I will now take my leave.”

He flew out of the room, leaving Peach standing there as if frozen in place.

Metal Sonic flew through corridor after endless corridor. Not all of his systems were at 100% capacity, but that was to be expected when being rebuilt. For now, though, he would have to rely on his sight rather than the minimap in his head.

He turned a corner and nearly ran into Bowser, stopping himself just before slamming into him.

“Metal Sonic?!” Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

“I freed myself.” Metal Sonic explained. “Apparently Peach repaired me after finding me in broken ruins, which explains this.”

He held up his golden arm, which was in sharp contrast to his yellow and silver one.

“But how are you free?” the Mandalorian asked.

“Peach never bothered to change my programming.” Metal Sonic said. “Idiot.”

“Do you have a layout of this ship?” Bowsette asked.

“To a degree.” Metal Sonic said. “Not all of my systems are at maximum capacity, but I do have some areas mapped out, including the likely location you are heading to.”

“The bridge?” Bowser asked.

Metal Sonic nodded. “This way.”

As they traversed the path to the bridge, Metal Sonic noticed something about the woman next to him. She was constantly carrying a speaker, which was plugged into a headband she was wearing.

“I don’t think I caught your name, ma’am.” Metal Sonic said to her.

The woman looked at him. “Me?” the speaker said.

The woman’s lips hadn’t moved in the slightest.

Metal Sonic nodded, slightly confused.

“My name is Molly.” the speaker said. “Daughter of Peach.”

Metal Sonic nodded again, now even more confused.

“You’re wondering about the speaker, aren’t you?”

Metal Sonic felt a mild sense of deja vu as he nodded for the third time.

“It’s quite the story.” the speaker said.

“I got time.” Metal Sonic said. “Though we should probably head to the back of the group so we don’t slow them down.”

The two briefly paused to let the rest of the group ahead before resuming.

“It happened not too long ago.” the speaker said. “I was choked so badly my vocal cords were severed. I had to create this mechanism so I could communicate properly. It transfers my very thoughts into words. As soon as I take the headband off, you can’t hear me. Watch thi-”

Molly took the headband off, cutting the speaker’s voice off.

Metal Sonic was surprised.

Molly put the headband back on. “I’ve had to rely on this to hold conversations, but it’s worked so far.”

Metal Sonic nodded a fourth time. “So...you’re slightly robotic, now.”

“Basically.” Molly thought. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to explain the speaker.”

Metal Sonic thought for a long minute. He thought organic lifeforms couldn’t go through hardships. Clearly, this woman has suffered a lot.

“You said you were Peach’s daughter.” Metal Sonic said. “Why isn’t she with you?”

“I...I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Molly thought. “I was so happy to see her when she escaped Subspace, but she didn’t seem to want anything to do with me. She didn’t say a word.”

Molly began to tear up.

Metal Sonic clutched her wrist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Molly sank down onto her knees, eye level with Metal Sonic, causing the rest of the team to turn around, half confused and half worried.

The tears began to stream down her face.

“Molly?” Metal Sonic asked.

Molly threw the headband and speaker aside and wrapped her arms around Metal Sonic in a tight hug.

Even if he couldn’t hear it, he could feel that she was sobbing from the way her body moved while pressed against his.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

She slowly let go, and he did too.

Metal Sonic had never felt empathy before. It was never programmed into him. But now, it felt as though he had it all along.

Metal Sonic ran a hand slowly through her hair. “You don’t need to worry. You’re going to be okay.”

Molly put the headband back on her head.

“You don’t need the speaker.” Metal Sonic said. “Your eyes tell me everything.”

Molly smiled, despite the tears. “Thank you, Metal Sonic.”

“Call me Metal.”

Molly stifled a giggle. “Okay then, Metal.”

The smile disappeared. She began to lean closer to him.

“Molly?” Metal said.

“One second of courage can change everything.” Molly responded.

She kissed where Metal’s mouth would have been.

Despite not being able to return the gesture, something he assumed Molly didn’t give out regularly, he still understood its importance. Not just to him, but to her. He dimmed his eyes--the closest he could get to actually closing them.

Finally, he realized, she’d found someone who understood.

And, possibly, they both found something more.


	16. Clash of Queens

Taneleer was impressed by Peach’s new outfit. He thought it looked better than the pink dress she always wore.

The Subspace Gunship had been fired twice more, at Green Hill Zone and Bowser’s Kingdom.

He checked the systems that monitored each Subspace Explosion.

Green Hill Zone and Bowser’s Kingdom were still mostly standing, though more of Green Hill Zone was gone. New Donk City was in anarchy due to the Explosion there, and the Mushroom Kingdom had completely ceased to exist. The Explosion there was even spreading to other kingdoms.

That was only the good news. The bad news was that Peach reported that Metal Sonic had fled.

Suddenly the door behind them opened.

“Bowsette.” Taneleer said. “Been a while, huh?”

The rest of the crew appeared behind her.

“ **WHAT IN THE** -?!” Taneleer said. “ **HOW** ?!”

“We kicked a lot of ass to get up here.” Bowsette said. “Give us Peach back, and maybe-- **maybe** \--we’ll tell Metal Sonic to go a little easier on you.”

Metal stepped forward. “You are not my master. Either of you.”

Taneleer snapped his fingers, and Meta Knight and Lucario appeared on either side of him, eyes dull.

“Meta Knight! Lucario!” Molly said through the speaker.

“You rely on technology, Molly?” Taneleer said. “I thought you were silenced.”

“Look who’s talking.” Metal Sonic said. “You’re the captain of a massive technological Gunship.”

“Look who’s talking.” Taneleer said, throwing Metal’s insult back at him. “You exist because of technology. Hell, you  **are** technology.”

“Shall I dispose of this metal hedgehog?” Peach asked.

“No.” Taneleer said. “Meta Knight and Lucario can deal with the rest. You handle Bowsette. She’s our biggest problem right now.”

The door opened again, and Snake, Incineroar, Greninja, and R.O.B. appeared.

“I thought you destroyed that R.O.B.!” Taneleer said.

“It’s a different class.” Peach said. “Most likely this one is the former Ancient Minister.”

“Indeed I am.” R.O.B. said. “I am here to free all of my brothers from your control.”

“Ain’t gonna happen.” Taneleer said. “Let’s deal with them. Then, once they’re down for the count, we can convert them to our cause.”

“What about R.O.B. and Metal Sonic?” Peach asked. “I can’t do the same procedure on them that I can do on the rest.”

“They’re robots.” Taneleer said indifferently. “You can reprogram them.”

“Well, these are two robots that  **aren’t** getting reprogrammed, I can tell you that!” Metal said.

“Peach.” Bowsette said. “You. Me. 1-on-1. Right here.”

“Whatever for?” Peach said. “I can easily overpower you in any way I choose.”

“If I lose, I will submit myself to you with no resistance.” Bowsette said. “Surely you can’t pass up that offer.”

“She’d be on our side again.” Taneleer said.

Peach shrugged. “Sure. Why not? You’ll make a fine asset.”

Bowsette nodded. “But if I win, we find a way to purge your Subspace Sickness.”

Peach agreed. She knew she’d win.

“Koopa family. Under  **no** circumstances will you intervene in this fight.”

Bowser nodded.

“Then let us begin.”

The rest formed a wide circle around Peach and Bowsette as they began circling each other. Greninja and Incineroar created a massive Protect barrier so that any projectiles used would not affect the others.

Molly gripped Metal’s hand. “As much as I want to root for Mom, I know Bowsette has to win.”

“I feel your conflict.” Metal said.

Bowsette started it off with a flamethrower, which Peach easily deflected aside. Peach retaliated with a whip of dark magic that Bowsette nimbly dodged.

“We’re too good at avoiding projectiles.” Bowsette said. “Let’s bring our focus to something a little more melee.”

She ignited her Beam Sword. “Ready for Round Two?”

Peach summoned a sword using dark magic. “I have been ready since Round One ended.”

Bowsette heaved an overhead swing, which Peach redirected before going for a backswing at Bowsette’s head.

Bowsette ducked and brought the hilt against Peach’s jaw, then swung her leg and took out Peach’s feet from under her.

Peach got up. “Okay, now we’re getting serious.”

She summoned a second sword. “Let’s try and ramp things up.”

This time, Peach initiated the attack, and Bowsette didn’t know how to react to two blades at once.

Then she realized it was Molly’s Beam Sword she was holding.

Bowsette ignited the second blade and was able to keep pace with Peach.

Spinning the Beam Sword, Bowsette knocked the dark swords out of Peach’s hands, and the swords vanished.

Bowsette twirled the Beam Sword for another second or two before bringing it up to Peach’s throat, stopping just shy of decapitating her.

Molly gasped.

“I believe that would be game.” Bowsette said.

She then saw the dark sword that Peach had impaled her with.

“I agree.” Peach said.

The dark sword vanished, and Bowsette sank to her knees, dropping the Beam Sword.

She couldn’t believe it. She’d  **lost** .

It was over.

She closed her eyes.

No.

Bowsette stood up, a dark look on her face.

It was not over.

Not until Peach was defeated.

Acting on instinct, Bowsette ignited one of the blades and severed Peach’s head.

Molly screamed.

Peach’s body remained upright for a few more seconds before toppling over.

Bowsette examined the body. She’d expected to find burnt tissue, or at least some bones, but it was completely solid inside.

“This isn’t Peach.” Bowsette said, standing up and looking at Taneleer. “This is an imposter.”

Right on cue, Peach’s remains turned into Shadow Bugs, which then vanished.

Molly screamed again.

The Protect vanished, Bowsette quickly stepped aside, and Molly leapt at Taneleer.

Before Taneleer could react, Meta Knight leapt in between them, slashing at Molly.

Her momentum couldn’t stop, and Molly fell victim to several cuts and gashes from Meta Knight’s sword.

Meta Knight jumped up and placed a slash on her face, which also knocked her onto the floor.

Everyone gasped at how broken Molly was. Her headband and speaker were smashed. One of her lungs was cut open. Her face was sliced in two. Her arms were spilling blood rather than leaking it.

Meta Knight nodded at Taneleer.

They, along with Lucario, teleported to another section of the Subspace Gunship.

“There’s…” Bowsette said. “There’s no way she’s still alive.”

But Molly was still breathing.

“Molly?” Metal said. “Can you hear me?”

Molly managed a nod.

Metal stepped forward and knelt down, taking her hand. “Don’t go…”

Molly slowly tilted her head so that she was staring right at Metal.

“Molly, I…” Metal said.

Molly looked into his eyes.

Metal dimmed his eyes almost completely as he bent down to let her kiss him.

She did, with all the soft passion in the world.

They both heard mewling.

Metal broke the kiss and turned, brightening his eyes to find Baby Yoda next to him.

Baby Yoda waddled up to Molly’s head.

The Mandalorian stepped forward to scoop him up, but Metal held a hand up, telling him to stop.

Slowly, Baby Yoda placed one of his hands on Molly’s scorch mark and closed his eyes.

Molly closed her eyes, suddenly feeling at peace.

One by one, her injuries healed.

She gripped Metal’s hand with more strength.

Every last gash on her body from Meta Knight disappeared as if they were never there. Even the scorch mark she got from Boba Fett fifteen years ago was healed.

For a split second, Molly felt like she was choking, then the moment passed, and she was at peace again.

Finished, Baby Yoda stepped back.

Molly’s free hand slowly reached up to feel her body. She didn’t feel any open gashes. Nor did she feel any blood.

She looked at the floor, and the blood she’d spilled was gone.

She slowly sat up, with Metal’s help. She looked into his eyes.

“Molly…” Metal said.

Molly smiled. “Metal…”

She suddenly realized what had happened. “I...I can speak again…” she said.

Her smile grew even wider. “I can speak again!”

She threw her head back and raised her arms up. “ **I can speak again** !!!” she shouted at the top of her healed lungs.

Everyone came up and hugged Molly.

Her vocal cords were no longer severed. They had been healed.

To her, the only thing better than finding her voice again was the hug that Metal gave her while everyone else gave her theirs.

Molly had never felt so happy in her entire life.


	17. Terminating Subspace

After the hugs ended, Molly stood up. “Okay, we have a mission, let’s finish it.”

She walked up to the controls. “Let’s see…”

She worked her magic on the controls, and the Subspace Gunship turned so it was facing what little was left of New Donk City.

“Metal, fire directly at that Subspace Explosion.” Molly ordered.

Metal pressed the glowing “FIRE” button, and the Subspace Gunship fired.

As they suspected, the power of the weapon caused the Subspace Explosion to collapse, but the damage it dealt couldn’t be reversed.

“Now Green Hill and Bowser’s Kingdom.” Molly said.

In little to no time, what was left of those two kingdoms was saved.

“Now, the big goliath of them all.” Molly said, turning the ship toward where the Mushroom Kingdom once stood.

“Only the ground will be left…” she mused. “Metal, open fire.”

Metal hit the button, and the Subspace Gunship fired at the giant Subspace Explosion.

After a minute, Incineroar put a hand to his chin. “Uhh, I don’t think it’s working.”

“It’s only growing stronger!” Bowsette said.

“Metal, stop the cannon, now!” Molly said.

Metal pulled the emergency override, but it wouldn’t budge. “It’s not moving! Someone must have cut the circulation!”

“ **What** ?!” Molly said.

“The cannon won’t stop, and it’s only making the Subspace Explosion stronger! What are we going to do?!” Bowsette said.

“Absolutely nothing.” a voice said from behind them.

Molly didn’t have to look. She  **knew** .

“Taneleer.”

Taneleer slowly walked up to Molly. “I thought Meta Knight left you for dead. And here you are, like it didn’t even happen. You even have your voice back.”

Molly refused to respond.

Taneleer stopped next to Molly and slowly reached for her throat. “I wonder how that happened?”

“It’s not like you’ll ever know.” Molly said, slapping his hand away.

“Where are Meta Knight and Lucario?” Metal asked.

“They’re on the surviving core of what used to be the  _ Fortress of God _ .” Taneleer said. “They’re going to bring it back to the earth, where I can finally rule Smash Bros., after all this time.”

He looked out the window. “Ah. Right on cue. Introducing the  _ Remnant of God _ . I renamed it when I found it, as the original name was dead, along with the rest of the fortress. This is its remnant, hence the name.”

The  _ Remnant of God _ smashed through the Subspace Gunship, tearing it apart in two large pieces.

“You should hope your death is quick.” Taneleer said before vanishing.

“We have to get out of here, now!” Molly said, and the team raced to get back to the ships.

As everyone else filed into the airships, the Mandalorian, Molly, Bowsette, Metal, Baby Yoda, and Shadow all filed into the  _ Razor Crest _ .

“Let’s go, let’s go!” the Mandalorian said as he powered up the ship.

The  _ Razor Crest _ managed to lift itself off of where it crashed, and flew out of the hangar seconds before the  _ Remnant of God _ sliced its way through it.

And the Subspace Explosion was still growing stronger, still growing faster.


	18. Remnant

The  _ Remnant of God _ hovered proudly as the Subspace Gunship broke apart and collapsed, the remains falling into the ocean.

“The Last Subspace Explosion will consume the entire world, and I will finally rule!” Taneleer said.

Aboard the  _ Razor Crest _ , Metal struggled to comprehend what the hell was going on.

An Arwing squadron escorted the  _ Razor Crest _ and Bowser’s airships to the other side of the world, at the Cap Kingdom. The Subspace Explosion was barely visible from the ground.

“I’m not surprised to find you here.” Daisy said as the crew of the  _ Razor Crest _ exited.

“Yeah, well, things have changed.” the Mandalorian said. “A lot.”

“Aunt Daisy!” Molly said, running toward her.

“Molly!” Daisy said, giving her niece a tight hug. “I thought you lost your voice, or something!”

“I did. But now I’m healed, thanks to him!” Molly said, pointing.

“Who? Mando?” Daisy asked.

“No.” Molly said. “The kid in his arms.”

Daisy let go of Molly and walked toward the Mandalorian. “Oh, this little cutie helped you find your voice, didn’t he?”

Daisy started to reach for Baby Yoda, but he squirmed.

“You’re a little too energetic for him to properly get attached to you.” the Mandalorian said. “Either that, or you don’t look like me.”

“What do you mean?” Daisy asked.

“No Mandalorian armor.” the Mandalorian said. “Most Mandalorians look alike. Knowing the kid, he’d probably get emotionally attached to all of them, because of how similar to me they look.”

Daisy shrugged. “Okay.”

Metal stepped forward and played a recording he’d made of Taneleer clearing his throat (because Metal didn’t have a throat), which got everyone’s attention.

“We still have an ever-growing Subspace Explosion to deal with.” Metal said. “If we’re going to solve this dilemma, we don’t have time to waste going bananas over the child. So, how are we going to deal with the Explosion?”

“We’ve tried firing the Subspace Gunship’s main cannon into it, like the other three, but all it did was make it stronger.” the Mandalorian said.

“I think we need to try and destroy it from the inside.” Molly said.

“It’s the best hope we have.” Daisy agreed. “But, we could risk one of us falling ill with the Subspace Sickness.”

“You mean like Meta Knight and Lucario?” Shadow asked.

“Yeah.” Molly said. “And Mom.”

“What was that about me?” Peach said as she came out of the Cap Castle that was recently built.

Molly was stupefied.

“ **MOM** !”

Molly had never hugged Peach tighter than this in her life.

“Mom...how were you able to do it?”

“What do you mean?”

“How were you able to make a clone of yourself with the Shadow Bugs?”

Peach let go. “It was simple. I still had a small sample of the Shadow Bugs from the last issue with Subspace, so I worked with Galeem to create a clone. Galeem turned me back into a trophy, then released the Shadow Bugs on me, creating the clone. Galeem then turned me back, and I’ve been living here in the Cap Kingdom ever since.”

Shadow put a hand to his chin. “So, when you were sick with the Subspace Sickness, that was…”

“The clone, yes.” Peach said. “Had I gone myself, I probably would have gotten out fine. But the Shadow Bugs are far more vulnerable to the Subspace Sickness than I am.”

She turned toward the Explosion. “But now...we have that to deal with.”

“We’ll take it down.” Daisy said. “We’ve survived the  **apocalypse** ! Surely we can survive this.”

“Aunt Daisy is right.” Molly said, standing at her mother’s side. “We’ll make it through, Mom. We always do.”

Metal stood at Molly’s other side, holding her hand. “For the sake of the world, we’ll survive.”

“Who’s this?” Peach asked.

“Oh.” Molly said. “Mom, this is Metal Sonic. Metal, this is my mother, Peach Toadstool.”

“Greetings, Mrs. Toadstool.” Metal said, bowing. “You can just call me Metal.”

“Hello, Metal.” Peach said. “But we’re not in a throne room, not that I have one to begin with, so there’s no need for formalities like bowing.”

The three of them turned back toward the Subspace Explosion.

“What a mess we have to clean up.” Molly said. “But we’ll restore the world.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Molly will return.**


End file.
